


Illusion I am Always Alone

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Cinder, Alpha Mercury, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Alpha Etiquette, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Disassociation, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Knotting, Multiple Creampies, Omega Emerald, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Penetrative Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Threats, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Self-Blaming, first knotting, negative self-talk, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: It wasn’t so much that Emerald wanted Mercury, but she needed him so that Cinder would notice her.READ. WARNINGS.This fic is intended for readers 18+.





	Illusion I am Always Alone

It wasn’t so much that Emerald wanted Mercury, but she needed him so that Cinder would notice her. Cinder paid more attention to her when he had his arms around Emerald’s waist, raising an eyebrow whenever he would run off to flirt with another Omega and left the two of them. 

“Don’t you get jealous when he’s like that?” Cinder nodded in Mercury’s direction as he chatted with an Omega Deer Faunus girl that he spotted, leaning in to her and pulling back, both of them laughing. 

“Not at all. Not like we’re a thing. I have my eyes on someone else.” Emerald’s eyes met Cinder’s, smiling softly. “He just thinks that if he can get any Omega, he can get me too.”

“A pity. Too many Alphas think with their knots instead of focusing on their missions.” Cinder turned away from Mercury and his display. “I’m just surprised the two of you weren’t mates with how much he has his hands all over you. Even if he seemingly has his hands all over everyone.”

Emerald looked away from Cinder, unsure how she felt that Cinder had noticed. She had wanted her to notice. Now that she had that attention, it was giving an undesired effect.  _ Mercury as my mate? Never. He is means to having you. _

“He’s not really my type in that department. I’ve had a partner before, but no mate yet.” Emerald looked back to see Mercury kissing on the Faunus girl, likely whispering promises into her ear for later.  _ Not unless I can have you. _

“We don’t have time for anything like that right now. We have our plans and our orders and we will follow them. Are the two of you ready to go attend Goodwitch’s class regarding combat? She can’t see me there. She knows who I am, but you two...” 

Emerald just now noticed how close Cinder had gotten to her, the smell of toasted cinnamon and clove overwhelming her senses. She could faintly feel gentle fingertips on her cheek, and Emerald nodded slightly. 

“You two are fresh faces. Go find out everything you can, my little pet.” Cinder continued and Emerald nodded, wetting her lips and swallowing down the lump in her throat. Cinder leaned in and left a small kiss on her lips, licking them softly. 

“There will be more if you are successful. Rewards come for those who follow orders. Am I understood?” Cinder tucked a finger under Emerald’s chin. Emerald nodded, pressing into the finger, her senses overstimulated as Cinder’s scent overpowered her. She could live for this every day if Cinder wanted her too. The amount of slick coating her panties was measurable. She was ready for Cinder at just the mention of a few words, set off by the tone that made her want to submit to the raven haired beauty for the rest of her life. 

“You are. We will be successful.” Emerald thought about leaning in for another soft kiss before Cinder pulled away and swatted her playfully on the ass. 

“Go.”

_ Yes Mistress. _

\---

Emerald clicked the door of Mercury’s room shut behind her, looking over at Cinder sitting on the bed. She had to hold her breath for just a moment to keep herself under control. She had been attracted to her since the moment she saw her. Emerald wet her lips, stepping over Mercury once he laid on the floor of his own room. She took a seat next to Cinder, playing with one of her curls. Emerald rubbed her cheek against Cinder’s arms, attempting to scent with her, only to be met with a blank stare. 

“We’re here to work on the mission, Emerald. Now is not the time.” Cinder looked back at her scroll, looking over the information they had found on the Nikos girl. Powerful. Strong. Polarity. Mercury’s boots had come in handy, but not as handy as the prosthetics inside them, allowing Emerald to record the interaction for later study. She smoothed out the plaits of her skirt, watching the simple movements of Cinder’s fingers as she manipulated the scroll to keep watching how easily the Nikos girl avoided Mercury’s attacks. 

“Ah, the invincible girl.” Cinder paid little attention to Emerald, who had moved to sit on the floor. The scroll was soon discarded and Cinder picked up the outfit on her lap, resuming her sewing and tossing the scroll back at Emerald. 

“She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible.” Emerald looked over and rolled her eyes at him. The comic book hadn’t left his hand since they had left Tukson’s.

“ _ Do tell. _ ” Cinder looked up from her sewing, searching Emerald for more.

“Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching.” Emerald looked back to the video, certain she had it right.

“After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments.” The slight whine in his voice made Emerald smirk. That guy would do anything to make himself look better. Mercury caught her eyes, blowing her a kiss and pressing his tongue against one of his teeth.  _ Wanna fuck later? _ He mouthed in her direction once he was sure Cinder wasn’t watching. 

“Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage.” The more she told Cinder, the more she would come to like her. Emerald went back to nervously playing with her tendril, watching Cinder’s hands.

“Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list.” Cinder’s eyes casted back down and Emerald obeyed. 

“ _ You _ should be able to take her no problem.” Mercury sat up, affirming Cinder’s abilities while also giving himself more time to blow another kiss at Emerald.  _ I’m going to fuck you when she leaves, _ he mouthed at her. Emerald shook her head. 

“It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time.” Emerald pursed her lips at Cinder in hopes of attracting the Alpha’s gaze, but was shrugged off. Cinder got up, taking her stitching with her. Mercury’s eyes flashed and Emerald’s heart began to race a little. She swallowed hard, looking to Cinder in hopes she would ask Emerald to join her for the night. 

“I hate waiting.” Mercury threw his hands up in annoyance. He flopped back onto the floor in a huff. 

“Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us.” Cinder made her way to the door and Emerald eager followed her. She didn’t miss Mercury getting up behind her, the distinct feel of his hands running up the backs of her thighs. Cinder retreated down the hallway, heading to her own room for the night.  _ Don’t react to him. He won’t touch you. He knows you want her. _

“Get your hands off me.” Emerald turned around, leaving herself open for a moment while she jumped away from his touch. The sound of the door shutting heavily against the frame made her jump just enough for him to notice. He snaked his hand up her shirt, fondling her breast and kissing at her neck. 

“What about my lips?” he breathed against her neck and she felt her knees weaken, closing her eyes for a moment. He was too much when he was like this. She pushed him away, batting away his hand and turning away from him to grab her book satchel.  _ First mistake.  _ Mercury had his hands on her ass again in an instant, breathing in deep from the back of her neck. 

“Your scent is intoxicating.” The breathiness of the words had her biting her lip, purposely willing herself to find the last of her books so she could leave. Her scent was all over his room because she wanted  _ Cinder, _ not  _ him. _

“ _ What are you, rutting?” _

She should have punched herself for even asking. It didn’t matter if she even asked because Alphas always thought with their knots. Cinder was the only exception. She managed to ignore all of her advances and attempts at seduction so far. She could just see that goading an obviously frustrated Mercury was a mistake that she should have known better to make. 

She still opened her fat mouth. The flash in his eyes. The danger. The desire that was never directed at her. He knew better. He had other Omegas he could get off to. Why did he need her? For relief? No. He needed her like Cinder needed her to get everything she wanted. 

“ _ Maybe I am. _ ” She wasn’t quick enough to out dodge his semblance, and she found herself hugging the wall in the small space of his bedroom. She barely blinked before she was on his bed, face shoved into a pillow that smell like him and the sex he had probably finished a few hours before. 

What a way to spend an afternoon. She planted her hands on the bed, pushing herself up before he shoved her head back down. He grabbed a handful of hair. 

“Don’t.” She froze. His scent rushed her, making her head swim with gunpowder, oil and a soft mint.

“Mercury---” Emerald tried again to get up when his fingers left her hair. He clicked his tongue at her and pushed on the back of her head again, flipping her uniform skirt up with his free hand. “Cut it  _ out _ .”

“Can’t stop now.” His breath was hot on the back of her neck. She shivered from her head to her toes in reaction, licking her lips when he brushed his lips against the sensitive gland. “Besides, all you Omegas are the same. You want it.”  _ I don’t want it. Not from you. _

He pressed himself against the back of her thighs. She could feel him through his pants, his cock already swelling and pressing against her. He was hot and hard for her and she closed her eyes. She clenched her teeth, followed a hiss.  _ I have to distract him and fight him off and… _ Her thoughts were interrupted when he bit her neck, close, too close to something irrevocable. “Don’t even try your tricks, Em.”  _ Fuck. _

She squeaked when he pushed her legs apart, running his finger through the slick that was gathering between them, then probed two of them inside her. She resisted the touch as much as she could, unfamiliar and rougher than her own. She knew she couldn’t achieve this angle on her own and she pushed against the fingers, willing herself in vain to not enjoy the feeling as she covered his fingers in more slick.  _ You aren’t supposed to do this. _

“Mercury, don’t-- _ stop _ it!” She kicked her legs as he worked his fingers into her, pumping in and out. She could feel two at first, then three, then four. She swallowed hard, making a more concentrated effort to kick him away when she felt his thumb rubbing against the tender opening of her ass.  _ Throw me off guard. _ She moaned involuntarily, cursing her body for betraying her. She didn’t want him to know it felt good and the curl of his four fingers inside her brought her back. How big did he think his knot was? She grasped at the sheets, trying to pull herself away. His hand yanked her back by her hips, hand between her legs pushing forward as he pulled her back and his thumb penetrated her ass. She bit back a scream, whimpering into the pillow before turning her head. “Stop… that’s enough,” she pleaded.  _ Cinder won’t want me if she can smell you on me.  _ She knew better than to disobey an Alpha. Shame came to those who did.

“You’re wet from it.” The sickening sound of most of his hand fucking her, her slickness, accompanied by the too full feeling made her stomach turn. It would only get worse when the sound of slapping skin was added.

The small amount of relief she felt when his hand left her was soon shattered by the sound of his zipper opening, louder than his already harsh breaths. His pheromones overpowered her again, invading her senses. Despite being upright behind her, she could swear she felt his breath on her ear, his warmth on her neck. “Condom. At least use a condom.” 

“Don’t have one.” Emerald’s eyes squeezed shut as she felt the blunt tip against her entrance. He slid into her easily, aided by her slick and she fought as much as she could to keep from crying. The rough stretching had her ready for how wide he was, but not for how deep he could fuck her, as the angle allowed him to bury himself fully inside her.

Mercury groaned, thrusting deeply into her a few times, rough and uneven, a lack of rhythm to his thrusts. His hand found its way under her torso, yanking at her uniform top so he could grope her breasts. Emerald let out a low whine, her body shuddering at the touch. She was overcome with pleasure that she didn’t want to accept. Not like this. 

“You came…” he panted against her neck, teeth grazing the bonding gland and sending another shot of pleasure through her that settled between her legs. She had to fight to not rock back against his thrusts now. “You’re really into this… Definitely gonna knock you up, make you have my babies.”  _ No no no. Not that. She won’t want me then. _ She tried to resist, but her body betrayed her, moving with his hips.

“Don’t---”

He pulled her upright, her back to his chest. His cock found some way to bury itself even deeper inside her, continuing that sickening sound as it slipped between her slick folds between each thrust. “Ride me, Em,” Mercury whispered. His fingers, still coated in her slick, slipped into her mouth, rubbing over her tongue and making her taste her own sex. She had only tasted it one other time before, with someone she loved. Before they left. Before they abandoned her.  _ Before… _ “Show me how much you wanna feel my knot stretching your slutty cunt open. Show me how much you want to have my babies.”

He jolted his hips up into her and she screamed around the fingers in her mouth. She rocked upwards at the thrust, and fell back onto him, meeting the rough rhythm that his demands gave. His other hand groped at her other breast now, his hot breath against her neck, growling all of the terrible things he had planned for her body. 

“I’m going to fuck you every day. I will fill you with my seed and stretch that cunt out on my knot until you’re good and knocked up.” 

She whimpered at his words, meeting his thrusts and tossing her tongue over the digits still in her mouth. She couldn’t help but squeeze around him. This was almost like having Cinder.  _ This was nothing like having Cinder. _

“I’m going to fuck you each day of your pregnancy and leave you full of cum until I’m satisfied. If you cum too, that’s a bonus.” He scraped his teeth against the bonding gland again, feeling her tighten around him in anticipation. “You love this, don’t you slut?”

The swell of his knot against her made her tense up, and a small part of her mind hoped he  _ wouldn’t _ , not  _ inside _ her, and his hands gripped her hips, pulling her down. He held her tight as his knot stretched her open wider than his hand had done. Emerald’s hands covered her mouth in desperation to not scream, not give him the satisfaction, and her eyes went wide as he swelled inside her so much she feared she would break. He released his seed into her cunt, accompanying it with a near-growl and he sunk his teeth into her neck. Close. Too close. Right on top of the bonding gland. Her body arched up, her eyes wide with terror that was quickly erased by bliss. Her pussy seeming to draw him into her deeper, keeping him in longer as she came again.  _ No... _

She fell against him, panting, feeling him deflate inside her. The trickle of cum and slick that escaped her alarmed her by the sheer amount, as no one had cum inside her that  _ much _ .. Emerald whined, trying to shove herself away, far too aware of the teeth still sunk into her neck. “Let  _ go _ , idiot!”

“Mmm…” Mercury shifted, moving her with him, then slipped out of her. He laid down on the bed and pulled her along with him, hands still on her hips as he continued to rock against her. “That any way to talk to your baby’s daddy?”

“Oh shut up. You didn’t get me---” His hand cupped her pussy, squeezing before rubbing a finger against her clit. She reacted to the touch, blush spreading across her cheeks. Emerald shuddered, swelling with anger that he could set her on fire with that small touch. 

“If not, I’ll just have to try again later. We have all day. You don’t need to go to class and neither do I.”

Emerald closed her eyes.

\---

Emerald managed to slip away a few hours later. Few things could justify using someone’s school uniform to clean up the torrent of cum that was dripping down her thighs, but Mercury ignoring her pleas to let her go was more than enough to warrant it. It didn’t help that she had been seeded enough times to get her pregnant four times over in the first hour, but the soreness between her legs from the girth of his knot made her limp as she headed back to her room. She needed to get away. She needed to find someone who would understand. 

Emerald made it to her room, right next to Cinder’s. She thought for a moment that she could knock on her leader’s door, tell her what happened, but with how much she smelled like sex and shame, she knew nothing good would come of it. She opened her door, slipping inside and quietly closing the door behind her. 

Mercury had spent hours convincing her how much she liked it, and with how many times she had shuddered out an orgasm, she feared he was right. She wouldn’t have cum if she didn’t like what he was doing to her, right?

She tossed her cum-stained panties across the room, set on burning them later before slumping against the door. She brought her knees up to her chest and was disgusted to find she could still feel his evidence of… what just happened was still seeping out of her. 

Emerald wrapped her arms around her knees, barely noticing as the tears started to fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone rape in any way. This is a way of exploring an unhealthy relationship and coping mechanisms.
> 
> I have comment moderation on so if you want to comment and not have me reply to it or approve it, please say so in the comments section.


End file.
